


babysitting club ft. hoonsuk

by daonwrites



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: All of the members are present, Appa!Jihoon, Eomma!Hyunsuk, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, bestfriends to lovers is really not my cup of tea, but for the sake of the plot development then so be it, fluff fluff fluff, hoonsuk are bestfriends, they are babies except for the parents :))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daonwrites/pseuds/daonwrites
Summary: Jihoon just wanted an easy way to get extra credits from his failing course, and babysitting ten kids with his bestfriend doesn't really make it a whole lot easier.Or Jihoon tries to hold on to his sanity as he takes up the challenge of dealing with ten extremely active kids who seem to like making things difficult for him.Oh, what a bother.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 25
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries so just read at your own risk huhuhu.
> 
> Anyways, this au is inspired from an anime Gakuen Babysitter so expect some huge amount of fluff or sumn? ;))
> 
> ((don't judge me with the title,, i'm still indecisive of it so bear with that for a while *laughs*))

"Sukieee~ Hyunsukie, pleaseee," Jihoon says, eyes focused on the smaller figure in front of him, "I badly need this to pass that course, Sukie. The other clubs are now done with their adjustment period and— and this is the _easiest_ club I could think of. Sukie, this is my last chance to pull my grades up. Please help me. Do you really have to harden your heart towards your _bestfriend_?" He continues in a tone which he knows would make anyone agrees instantly and matches it with pursing lips. 

Hyunsuk was about to get a spoonful of kimchi fried rice into his mouth when he saw the guy— to be particular, Jihoon, doing the puppy eyes in front of him. And I tell you this, it's very effective (at least for Hyunsuk). Hyunsuk should have been used to this already by now but nah, Jihoon still gets him whenever he does that. 

"Ji, I-I don't think _my_ club suits you," the smaller one replies then follows it with a heavy sigh, he then puts down his spoon gently before speaking, "Do you even know what club you're applying to? You're _going to babysit kids_."

"Uh, so?"

"You hate them." Hyunsuk simply tells him.

"...I don't?" Jihoon speaks hesitantly and counters the other's deadpanned gaze with his stubborn one, it continued on for a while until Jihoon submits himself when Hyunsuk's brow shots up, "— well, yeah okay. A bit. But I could really handle them well this time, Sukie. How hard that could be? If you could do it alone, then why can't I?" He crosses his arms, leans back against his seat and stares back at him. 

Neither of them is backing down like the usual. A silent battle they know will not end because both aren't willing to back down.

But in the end, Hyunsuk will always be the one who spoils him, who gives in in everything Jihoon wants. It's a pattern Jihoon managed to learn as their friendship blooms and their relationship becomes closer and closer, and he always makes sure to take advantage of it in every chance he gets. His bestfriend is just so generous that sometimes it makes his head ache because the latter one is quite gullible and prone to fraudulence. Hyunsuk should feel grateful to him since he's the reason why Hyunsuk gets away with other people's hidden agendas that he thinks might put the smaller one into danger. 

He doesn't know why but he feels like he has this duty to protect Hyunsuk from the unpleasant things this world has. Hyunsuk deserves only the best. Jihoon says mentally.

Hyunsuk retracts his gaze and heaves a sigh once again, "Alright alright. I'll tell the Dean later about your application." 

"Good. I promise you, Sukie. I'll help you take care of them." Jihoon says, hiding his smile of satisfaction but Hyunsuk still sees a glint of it so he throws a tissue at Jihoon who just laughs at his _bestfriend's_ antics. 

" _You really can't say no to me, Hyung~"_ He snickers and Hyunsuk just clicks his tongue at his statement then tells him to shut up before he rescinds his decision.

  
  


Jihoon, on the other hand, shrugs his head playfully and glances at Hyunsuk with adoration evident from his almond shape eyes, oblivious to the impending doom that has yet to come. 

***

"Remember, Ji, the kids tend to get extremely active so please please— be gentle with them every time," Hyunsuk warns him for the nth time and Jihoon just rolls his eyes in return. He doesn't know why Hyunsuk is too anxious in letting him meet the kids. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? They're just kids! It's not like Jihoon could hurt a child, can he? Well, he could make them cry— but still, there's nothing to get anxious about because Jihoon knows when to behave especially if he has kids as audience. 

"Yeah yeah. Sukkie, how many times will you gonna tell me that? Just open the damn door, will you?" Jihoon whines impatiently, hands on his waist as he glares at Hyunsuk whose hand laying on the doorknob of the daycare room, hesitant and protective of his own safe haven. 

Hyunsuk looks at him askance before he gives up and releases a sigh of surrender, "Just— ten kids are enough, Ji. I don't have a room for another one." He says and gives him a knowing look. Jihoon was about to retort something when Hyunsuk suddenly opens the door and enters just like that, ignoring the sign of protest from the taller one.

Jihoon, on the other hand, keeps his lips tight as he doesn't want to create a ruckus in a freaking daycare center where kids will be going to witness him explode. If that happens it won't end well, I'll tell you.

The moment Hyunsuk pushes the door open, bright walls of pastel colors are the first thing Jihoon notices. The room is of reasonable size and doesn't look like a room at all but rather a nice and comfortable house. The floor is matted completely. The toys, plushies, learning materials, and some other things that he couldn't name of, are properly placed on the side of the room. Those little desks, which Jihoon couldn't help himself but chuckle at the cuteness of them, are also arranged in the middle like a school setting. 

Jihoon is impressed by how this daycare club looks like. It is indeed true that this _club_ is being favored by the administration of their university. You could tell by how the room is centralized and has a customised facilities for the safety of the children. Now he is wondering, if one of the little ones is a child of a higher ups, who only wanted what's best for his child, because the daycare center is at its best condition even though it's not really profitable in nature. But of course, that's just his two cents. 

_"Eomma, you're here!"_

He was brought back to reality when he hears a small voice resonated from four corners of the room. His head snaps back to where it came from and sees a _boy_ with a nametag plastered on his chest, running to Hyunsuk with his arms extend from side to side. The boy, named _Dobby_ (according to the name tag), is followed by three other kids which are still unnamed.

Jihoon almost laughs at the nickname but he wills himself to stop when Hyunsuk gives him an awkward smile. Jihoon just gives him a _'what?'_ look in return before the other decides to give his full attention to those little _beans._ He observes on the side as Hyunsuk greets each one of the kid with a warm smile and pure adoration.

It's such a nice scene to watch because Hyunsuk suits this kind of job well. The genuine character of Hyunsuk makes him a great parent someday. The warm temperament and comfortable presence almost makes him think that Hyunsuk really does resembles a mother figure because of his gentle actions towards the kids. Jihoon feels light all of a sudden as a faint smile gradually forms on his face unconciously—

until a particular kid named _Woo,_ spoils the smile that was about to emerge with a question that made Jihoon mentally notes him in his list of naughty kids. 

  
  
  


_"Who is that big ugly-looking person, eomma?"_

  
  
  



	2. Appa Jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am really happy that some of you wanted this au. I may not reply to your comments but really, I appreciate each one of them. <33

The boy's head is tilted slightly to the left, genuinely curious to know the new face— which, by the way, he labeled as ugly. Jihoon almost scoffs at that if it weren't for a certain someone who's watching his every move on the sidelines. 

_ He's just a kid. He's just a kid. _ Jihoon convinces himself inside his mind.

He shots a look at Hyunsuk's direction and when he sees that the latter is indeed watching him, he smiles through gritted teeth and reluctantly lowers himself so he could level his sight with the kid's, "Afternoon,  _ bud. _ You can call me big brother Ji and I will be your new  _ playmate _ from now on." Jihoon says sweetly and how he cringes mentally because he rarely uses that tone when speaking. He never even spoke like that to his  _ crush _ or to anyone for that matter, well maybe, except for his  _ bestfriend,  _ Hyunsuk. 

Jihoon doesn't know if he forced himself too much in sounding sweet to the point that it came off as weird to the ears of the recipients, particularly to the little boy he just talked to because the latter took a step backward and looked at Jihoon with a horrified expression. 

_ "Mister, you look weird."  _ Woo utters, creasing his forehead along the process. He stares at Jihoon for a while with his doe eyes.

"E-eh? How so?" Jihoon is still smiling, showing his charming point which is his eye smile.

Woo just ignores him and makes a sound of 'hmp' before turning his back at Jihoon and makes a quick run towards Hyunsuk, who has a bemused smile while watching their interaction. 

"Huh?" Jihoon blurts, seemingly lost at what just transpired. 

Hyunsuk, on the other hand, fakes a cough and glances at Jihoon before speaking to the kid who has the audacity to call him  _ ugly _ and ignored him after, "Jeongwoo-yah, this mister right here is Park Jihoon- _ hyungie _ , and he will be my companion in taking care of you and the others." Hyunsuk says softly and ruffles Woo's head.

"What's a companion, eomma?" Woo asks, almost tumbling over his words. 

Hyunsuk just lets out an airy laugh, "Hmm. Well, a companion is someone who will help you make things easier, someone who will always be there just like, uhm— a friend. He will also be your new companion." 

His statement earns him different reactions from the kids.  _ Dobby _ just nods his head even though he didn't understand half of it.  _ Ruru _ squeaks out a small 'woah' then takes quick glances every now and then towards Jihoon. While the last one,  _ Hwannie _ , is just busy munching on his gummy bears yet he's still looking at him quite attentively and when their eyes meet, Hwannie spreads out his arms, asking Hyunsuk to carry him and the latter willingly obliges.

Jihoon almost melts at the scene. 

"But I don't need a companion, eomma. I already have friends— uhm," Woo looks at his fingers as if he's counting, "— like this many." He raises his hand and shows it to Hyunsuk. 

Jihoon almost wants to retort but he stopped himself, of course. He's not that petty to argue with a child… for now. 

"Woo-yah, one more friend will be as much as fun. Plus, you will be able to play the group  _ game  _ you've been wanting to play,  _ woowoo _ . Don't you want that?" 

"Hmm," Woo contemplates, eyes squinted while scanning Jihoon from head to foot, and this time Jihoon doesn't bother to conceal his expression as his eyes widened by the other's antics, "— he could be useful." Woo shrugs his little shoulder nonchalantly and goes up to Ruru, asking the latter to play somewhere. Ruru smiles widely and happily takes Woo's hand as they walk off to the side where a variety of toys are located. 

Jihoon is flabbergasted. He gives Hyunsuk a questioning look and shows his  _ offende _ d expression, Hyunsuk sighs and tells him that Woo is like that to people he hadn't met yet before. The taller one just lets out an exasperated huff before taking one final glance at Woo who's now holding a marker and cheekily doodling on Ruru's arms, while the latter is just giggling.

Jihoon was about to tell Hyunsuk when the smaller one swiftly drifts towards the two boys and snatches the marker out from Woo's hand. Jihoon watches Hyunsuk scolds Woo in a most gentlest manner, he doesn't even have a tone of reproach or a tinge of strictness in his voice so imagine Jihoon being surprised when Woo lowers his head and murmers his apology to Hyunsuk just like that. 

It looks like it would take him an ample amount of time before the other warms up to him, if that's possible though. 

Jihoon retracts his gaze when he feels a slight tug from his pants, he looks down and sees Dobby staring at him wide-eyed and mouth formed in an 'O' shape. 

"You're so tall~," Jihoon smiles because this little kid is so adorable. Dobby raises his arms at him like Hwannie did and Jihoon just looks at him, blinking.

"He wants you to carry him." Hyunsuk says with another amused smile plastered on his face.

"Oh." Jihoon utters and slowly lowers himself to scoop Dobby's small frame. He doesn't know why but his nerves are slightly shaking. Wait. Is he nervous? Why would he be nervous? Jihoon asks himself as Dobby clasps his hands to his shoulder when he successfully picks him up. 

"Woah! I can see— I can see the world!" Dobby exclaims happily as he twists and turns to sight the surroundings. It's such a comical scene and Hyunsuk couldn't help but chuckles at the pair.

Jihoon also lets out a laugh because of Dobby's antics, he puts his hand behind Dobby to keep him from falling, "Hey~ careful, careful." 

Jihoon says softly.

And maybe— maybe babysitting isn't that bad at all?

***

Or so he thought?

He was completely adamant when Hyunsuk told him that there are ten kids in total, Jihoon's resolve amost wavers but when he remembers that he's here for a reason, he gradually accepts the fact over that matter.

The four children he first met were still… okay, bearable even for Jihoon. They are little ball of sunshines, never seem to get tired from playing, running, and wait— pulling him in their little adventures. For a span of two hours, Jihoon already experienced how to become a big, bad and  _ ugly  _ (courtesy Woo) wolf, and chases the four kids around the room like a  _ dumb*ss  _ that he is. Hyunsuk, sometimes, joins in the fun but he mostly, watches them on the side and tidying the surroundings every now and then to prevent any small accidents from happening.

Jihoon is elated when the four kids, somehow, get comfortable with his presence. Dobby warms up to him quickly than he was expecting, he feels very successful everytime the kid approaches him and invites him to play which he couldn't say no to. Jihoon is rather amused with the little kid and the way the latter laughs hollowly.

Hwannie was the second one to feel comfortable with his presence. Hyunsuk told him that it's easy to get closer with Hwannie since the latter can be wooed with sweets or any candies that he has. So Jihoon gets a handful of candies in a jar placed on the top shelf of a cabinet, for some obvious reason, and deliberately ruffles the candy wrappers in order to create a sound. Hwannie instantaneously looks at where the sound came from and Jihoon was left surprised as the former walks towards his direction excitedly. 

He shots an unbelievable look towards Hyunsuk who just give him a thumbs up in return. Of course, Jihoon didn't disappoint the kid, but Hyunsuk tells him that he shouldn't give him too much for the sake of the little one's teeth. 

Meanwhile, Ruru and Woo are partners in crime. They are always together in the corner playing some random things and Hyunsuk needed to monitor them since Woo can be  _ creative  _ sometimes when he's playing. Jihoon tries to interact with them, maybe tries to get closer, he's quite successful though since Woo is now talking to him voluntarily, but there are still some little snarks slipping away from this little  _ dipsh—  _ kid. Ruru, on the other hand, already calls him  _ Brother Ji _ , so Jihoon thinks that there's still a progress even though Ruru is still passive in interacting with him. 

Jihoon feels like his energy is draining as the time goes by. More likely, these kids are too energetic for his self-proclaimed senior citizen status. 

Now he couldn't imagine himself surviving the remaining hours inside this room, the fact that the  _ other  _ kids are not yet here, Jihoon could already feels his energy meter depleting constantly.

Oh, how he looks at Hyunsuk admiringly because the latter could survive in here with a bunch of hyperactice kids, not to mention that he's all by himself while doint this.

Later that afternoon, here came four additional kids. Hyunsuk tells him that they are in their first grade already in a school just around the vicinity. Their names aren't hard to remember since the two of them are in a japanese lineage while the other two are koreans. Jihoon is rather bemused on a new bunch of kids because they seem well-behaved, quiet and full of smiles. 

Hyunsuk calls him as soon as the four new kids step inside the daycare room. The smaller one introduces him to them and Jihoon also learned their names;  _ Yoshi, Damie, Sahi, and Jaehyuk _ . 

Jihoon heaves a sigh of relief when he notices that these four kids are more— tolerable than the first batch that he met. Yoshi with his shy demeanor, scurries his feet around the room and talks to everyone he knows which is very contrast to his timid appearance.

Damie who goes straight to where Ruru and Woo is to join them in whatever it is that they are playing. While Sahi walks towards a box with a label 'sahi-kun :)' and Jeahyuk who's just tailing him.

Jihoon creases his forehead out of confusion when Jaehyuk keeps on talking to Sahi even though the latter has been constanstly ignoring him. So he asks Hyunsuk about it.

"Sahi is very timid and quiet which is the opposite of Jaehyuk who's very bubbly and high-spirited, but despite that, they're still close friends," Hyunsuk says like a proud mother, "they're cute though?"

Jihoon nods and retracts his gaze somewhere, ignoring the slight blush that was forming on his cheeks when he sees Hyunsuk's pampering smile. 

" _ You're cuter."  _ Jihoon whispers.

"What?" Hyunsuk asks, didn't hear what he just said. 

"Noth—"

"He said you're cuter, eomma!" Woo suddenly shouts. Jihoon looks at Jeongwoo, who happens to be near him, the other has an innocent expression on his face. 

_ dipsh*t.  _

"Oh," Hyunsuk manages to say, red tint painting his natural pale face, he fakes a cough and avoids Jihoon's gaze, "T-there are two more kids you haven't met yet. They will be arriving soon." Hyunsuk says awkwardly before he walks out to Sahi to help him get his art materials out from the box.

Jihoon just rolls his eyes at Woo who's now playing tag with Ruru, Dobby and Damie. 

_ Damn this kid.  _

***

The last two kids arrive not later than the four. They are schoolmates in a private school also not far away from this daycare club. One of them is a japanese and Jihoon was told that these two are quite inseperable. 

"Eomma, I'm here. Everyone, we're here!" A kid calls out as soon as he enters the room. He immediately runs to where Hyunsuk is and hugs his leg like a koala. Hyunsuk giggles at that and greets him enthusiastically, "Good afternoon, Kyu." 

Kyu is followed by a shorter kid with a doll-like face. His pale complexion almost urges Jihoon to ask if the kid is sick or not. 

"Good afternoon, Shishi." Hyunsuk says to the shorter kid who just beams at him, his pretty eyes forming into crescents and Jihoon just wants to punch a wall for encountering the cutest kid he had ever seen in his entire years of living.

Because of that, Jihoon couldn't help but goes to where they are and initiates the introduction with himself.

"Hello," Jihoon waves his hand slightly, trying to get their attention, "My name is Park Jihoon— or you can just call me Brother Ji, I am your  _ eomma's  _ new partner and friend. And from now on, we'll take care of you together. We can also be friends too, if you want?"

"Woah. A new friend." Kyu says in awed while fumbling the strap of his bag. Jihoon just laughs at his wide-eyed expression.

Shishi, on the other hand, stares at him curiously and when Jihoon notices his stare, his small lips suddenly breaks out into the biggest smile. 

Shishi looks up at him, eyes bright and expectant,

_ "Mister, are you our Appa?" _ Shishi asks innocently.

  
  
  


And Jihoon? Well, Jihoon just chokes on his own spit.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me for a while if the pace is slow, I kinda wanted to introduce first the trejor babies. :))

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know your thoughts?


End file.
